Doggie Style
by lorilynn
Summary: A short story about our favorite half vamp and wolf. Emmett makes a joke and Nessie wants someone to explain it to her. Nessie/Jacob Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No animals were injured during the writing of this story. I do not own any of the characters and I am not earning anything.

This is something that was rattling around in my head. I hope you enjoy please review!

Doggie style

By LoriLynn

Nessie sat at the kitchen island eating while her family sat around her. Nessie's family was not like other families. Her's consisted of vampires each one more beautiful than the next. Her best friend in the whole world was Jacob. Jacob was a wolf, not a werewolf but a spirit wolf. Jacob lived in LA Push on a reservation with his father Billy, sister and her husband who was also a wolf.

Nessie sighed wishing Jacob was here with her now it was hard being the

only one to eat human food. Being half vampire herself, she could live off of blood but her parents are trying to make mingling in the human world easier for her by trying to get her used to human food. She actually did like some of the food but pretended not to most of the time to annoy her parents. Since size wise she would be considered a teenager she felt she should live up to normal teen rebellion.

Jacob's sister was cooking tonight and insisted that they come for dinner. Nessie had pleaded out of the invite to Jacob's chagrin. She giggled at the thought as remembered the look on his face. Her dad caught her eye and he winked at her as he read her thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Her uncle Emmett asked from across the island.

"Nothing just thinking about Jacob." Nessie said for some reason feeling a little embarrassed admitting it. Her Aunt Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper grinned at her.

"I was thinking about Jacob too." Her Aunt Alice said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yuck." Rosalie said.

Nessie frowned at her as Alice continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "I was thinking that we could keep some clothes here for the wolves."

Rosalie looked thoughtful. "That isn't a bad idea. At least they could be clean and not run around half naked while they are here."

Nessie frowned again at that, she liked Jacob running around half naked. Her dad looked over at her as she quickly shoved a large bite of spinach in her mouth and started to chew. It was hard having a dad that was a mind reader. Her mom placed a hand on Edward's arm drawing his attention to her and away from Nessie.

"Yes, " Alice agreed "and we can go shopping and pick out their clothes so they all match! Kind of like a uniform or team."

I raised my eyebrow at my aunt. I loved her dearly but she did go way overboard sometimes. I knew Jacob would wear anything I asked him to wear but I couldn't imagine Leah agreeing to this.

"We could have a fashion show." Alice said clapping her hands excitedly.

Emmett roared with laughter. "Jacob brings a whole new meaning to the word doggie style."

My plate flew off the counter and crashed to floor as my dad launched himself at Emmett. I screamed in spite of myself. I have never seen him so angry before. My mom quickly grabbed me and drug me outside. "They might be at this awhile sweetheart why don't you go visit Jacob."

"Okay I mumbled." Making my way through the forest. I hope they are done eating I thought to myself as I came upon Billy's small house. I loved Billy's house because Jacob loved it. He still slept in his small bed room with his two small bed. Although he lived in LA Push Jacob came and visited me everyday but somehow it still wasn't enough. I let myself in to the always open house and made my back to the kitchen.

Jacob greeted me with a warm hug. "Just in time for desert." He said as I took a seat next to him. Rachel and Paul were across from us and Billy was on the end. "I thought you weren't coming over." Jacob said between mouthfuls of apple pie. Rachel cut me a small slice and I thanked her. Noticing the Mrs. Smiths box on the counter I took a bite.

"Daddy got into a fight with Emmett so mom wanted me to leave so I wouldn't get hurt." I said a little worried. They had never fought for real before only play.

"What were they fighting over?" Paul asked curious.

"Clothes, Alice wanted to get clothes to keep at our house for the pack in case of an emergency." I added the emergency part because I didn't want to offend the present company.

Rachel looked at me a bit strangely. "That seems odd did they say anything else?"

"Daddy was taking up for Jacob. Emmett said something about doggie fashion or other and dad jumped on him."

"Doggie fashion?" Paul asked a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah," I said taking a small bite and swallowing as I thought back on the events. "He said 'Jacob brings a whole new meaning to the word doggie style.'"

Jacob choked on his pie as Paul roared with laughter. Rachel smiled a little and Billy glared at Paul while I slapped Jacob on the back since his face started to turn blue. He quickly choked down some water as he coughed trying to suck in some air.

"Are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"I'm fine!" Jacob assured me giving Paul a dirty look since he was still laughing.

"What does doggie style mean?" I asked feely slightly angry since apparently everyone was in on this except for me.

"Well you see…." Paul started as Jacob stood up growling low in his throat at him.

"Come on Nessie, I'll take you home." Jacob said as I followed him.

I was quite as we walked through the woods. Jacob was holding my hand and even though it was dark neither of us had trouble seeing.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"I hate when everyone treats me like I am six year old."

"You are Six." Jacob pointed out.

"I don't feel Six. I am smarter than most adults but when things happen like they did today I feel left out, like I'm a baby, or just stupid maybe." As I said this I held my hand up to Jacobs face showing him what happened at my house and at Billy's.

Jacob sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Emmett was way out of line. If I told you what it meant your Dad would kill ME. If you really want to know I'm sure your Mom or maybe Carlisle could explain it to you."

I pulled away and looked at him suspiciously. "So it has to do with sex."

"Why would you think that?" Jacob asked nervously.

"'Cause uncle Emmett doesn't think about much else. Never mind Jacob, it's okay." I patted his hand as if HE were the child.

We arrived back at my cottage I was relieved to see the main house still standing. Jacob hugged me and kissed me on top of my head. "Good night Nessie."

"Good night my Jacob." I said slipping inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie stepped into the living room of her home. Her parents were sitting on the couch waiting for her. Her mother, Bella, spoke first. "Nessie your father has something to say to you."

Edward frowned a bit and looked at Nessie a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry for losing control of my temper and scaring you."

Nessie shrugged "I wasn't scared of you, but why were you so mad at Uncle Emmett? What does doggie style mean and why won't anyone tell me?" I asked stomping my foot in frustration.

"Jacob, didn't tell you?" Edward asked even though he already knew the answer. He was hoping that Jacob had explained it to Nessie so he could be mad at Jacob. No such luck.

Sighing I held a hand up to my mother's face letting my father read my thoughts. I showed mom the picture of Jacob turning blue and his suggestion to ask them. "He almost died, I almost had to do CPR!" I complained

"You know Nessie Jacob had a great idea. Go ask Carlisle." Edward said in relief.

Nessie growled "Maybe I should just ask Uncle Emmett he doesn't treat me like I'm a kid!" I said storming off to the main house making sure to slam the door.

Bella gasped and moved to go after her but Edward laughed and gently grabbed her arm. "Don't worry, Rosalie took him hunting they will be gone for a couple of days. By the time he gets back she won't even remember to ask him." Bella grinned and Edward kissed her deeply and guided her to their room.

I stomped into the kitchen yelling for Emmett. Jasper and Alice were playing chess and Esme was knitting, Grandpa was at work.

"I'm sorry sweetheart Emmett and Rosalie went hunting is there anything I can help you with?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"No I'll just go read instead." I said giving them my angelic smile as headed upstairs to Carlise's study. I briefly checked out the book titles on the shelves I had read most of them but Carlisle always bought the new releases. He loved Amazon.

I came to the alcove in the corned where Carlisle kept his computer and a light bulb went of in my head. Of course! The internet held the answer to everything! My parents had bought me a laptop for my birthday to help with my homework but I was a afraid to use my personal computer. I would log on grandpa's using Uncle Jasper's password. I remember Emmett laughing at him at lunch one day as he told us what it was. Jasper had said he needed something easy to remember. Everyone had laughed but I didn't get the joke, most passwords required letters and numbers. I turned the computer on and clicking Jaspers log on (which had a cute puppy picture) and I typed in A-L-I-C-E-6-9. I brought up the browser and googled doggie style.

Ok, over 10,000,000 sites popped up. I frowned and clicked on one. I froze. "What the….." I clicked another one my eyes getting wide. OMG! Was Emmett talking about Jacob doing that? I felt angry all of a sudden. And who would my Jacob be doing THAT with? Was that even possible? Well apparently it was because there sure were a lot of real pictures of people doing that. Disgusted I cleared the search and browser history and turned off the computer. I needed to think.

I went into my dad's old room and sat on the couch. Is that what animals do? Is that why they call it doggie style? I remembered one time when I was younger (about a year ago) me and Jacob in his wolf form were hunting elk deep in the woods we smelled a pair of them close by. I told Jacob to stay back so I could go first. We were down wind but the animals could still sense him easier than me. We usually shared our kill so nothing would be wasted. I would drink the blood and he would eat the meat after I was done. I snuck up and peeked around a tree watching them first.

They were so majestic it kinda made me fill guilty sometimes but I guess it's the same as having a hamburger it's just fresher. I could see the two of them playing together butting heads and such it was cute it kinda reminded me of how me and Jacob would play and chase each other through the woods. The male kept nudging the female in front of him and then he tried to climb on her back. It was kinda funny he was too big to climb on her back. He kept trying and trying and trying though. Then he got really frustrated and made a really loud baying noise the female just looked bored. At that sound Jacob pushed me down on the ground shoving my face into the ground with his paw. He growled at the elks and they took of into the woods terrified. I showed Jacob the image asking him what they were doing but he refused to turn back into his human form to answer to me. I remember being very mad at him. And hungry!!

I blushed furiously coming back to the present. The elks were having sex. And I was watching them. YUCK! No wonder Jacob was covering my eyes so I couldn't look. And he knew about the doggie style also. I needed to talk to him. Now. Yes it was very late and very dark but I am half Vampire so I should have some perks right?

I made my way back to Jacob's house. I was glad he wasn't on patrol tonight. I snuck up to his window and knocked lightly. I could hear the snoring inside and sighed. He would never hear me knocking. The window was open a crack and I slide it open easily and climbed in. The door to the hallway was closed so I made my way across the messy room to his bed. I just stood at the end watching him sleep. He seemed so much younger so stress free when he slept, I loved to watch him. I smiled thinking of how my dad used to watch my mom sleep at night. He would watch over her to protect her, to make sure she was okay.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and held my hand to his sleeping face. I showed him the computer images over and over again. Jacob moaned softly and whispered my name.

I pulled my hand away surprised. I leaned down next to his ear and whispered his name. "Jacob?" I shook him a little. Then I shook him a lot, he groaned a different type of groan. "Nessie? What are you doing here so late?"

I showed him the pictures again.

"What the heck is that?" He asked sitting up fully awake now.

"I think it's sex." I told him annoyed. "Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

Jacob sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Ness, I was just embarrassed."

I lifted my hand to his face again showing him the elks. He groaned laying down and hiding under his pillow. "Do you remember that?" I asked him angrily. "You said they were fighting. They weren't fighting Jacob and you know it. Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Nessie, I shouldn't have lied to you. I just thought you were too young then to understand." Jacob mumbled.

"And you thought I was too young two hours ago?" Nessie asked sarcastically. "I haven't grown in over six months Jacob. I'm fully mature according to Grandpa Carlisle. Why do you always treat me like a child?"

Jacob sat up and looked at me. He placed his hand on my cheek forcing me to look up at him and looked into my eyes. "I have to pretend you're a child Nessie. I have to tell myself a thousand times a day that you are too young too innocent. Otherwise I would do this." he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

The softness of his lips on my was like heaven. I followed his lead and pressed my lips against his moving them a little.

"I'm sorry Nessie I will never lie to you again I promise." Jacob said pulling me into a hug.

"You'll answer anything I ask you truthfully?" I asked still savoring his taste on my lips.

"Yes." Jacob said holding me against his chest as I listened to his heart beat.

"What's imprinting?" I asked softly as Jacob's heart skipped a beat.

THE END!

Thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to review!!

Please check out my book I wrote THINGS CHANGE

the link is on my profile page.


End file.
